Various types of electronic equipment require back-up batteries to assure continuous operation in the event of a loss of mains power. In particular, telecommunication systems require back-up batteries in order to provide uninterrupted service. These telecommunication systems typically have substantial power requirements and multiple batteries are used to back-up the systems. These batteries are generally stored in racks or cabinets that can take up a significant amount of space. Therefore, a convenient and economical system for storing and transporting the batteries is needed.